Bañémonos juntos
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Naruto le propone a Sasuke una alternativa para superar la monotonía que están pasando como pareja por culpa del trabajo, pero Sasuke se niega ¿Acaso ya no ama a Naruto?


**¿Por qué escribí esta historia? Nadie lo sabe, ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo que fui a bañarme y necesité hacerla (aunque mañana sufriré las consecuencias, ya que debo levantarme temprano u.u) Y a mí parecer me ha gustado mucho :3**

 **La verdad no me gustan las historias de este tipo... con relaciones ya estables y que se manifiestan problemas, pero no pude evitarlo, ¡Me he convertí en lo que juré jamás ser! TT^TT Supongo que es porque ya conozco un poco más de la vida, aún así soy optimista :D Si hay algo en lo que pueden confiar al 100% en mí, es que nunca haré un final triste para la pareja principal ;)**

 **Esto es SasuNaru, en un principio iba a llamarse "Monotonía", pero luego decidí ponerle ese título, ya que es más atractivo :3**

 **Los personajes son Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo los uso para mis fanfics ;)**

 **Bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **~Bañémonos juntos~**_

—Sasuke bañémonos juntos. —pidió de la nada.

Su novio no supo que decir. Ambos habían estado demasiado concentrados en el trabajo últimamente. Habían conocido la rutina y monotonía, situación a la cual nunca imaginaron enfrentar.

Si bien, ahora tenían menos trabajo y estaban más desocupados, se habían acostumbrado a desatender al otro. Y sin importar que costumbre sea, quitársela de encima es un desafío.

Sin embargo, el rubio ya no soportaba más. Estaba harto de todos los días desayunar, salir, almorzar (lo cual a veces no alcanzaba), seguir trabajando, volver a la casa y dormir. ¡Harto! ¡Ya no quería más!

Llevaba tres años de relación con Sasuke Uchiha y lo amaba, pero el otro parecía no querer buscar una solución, y más que eso ¡Parecía no molestarle en absoluto!

Es cierto que se había vuelto más callado, y quizás más cerrado en su mundo, suspiraba más seguido ¿eso significaba que también estaba harto?

Pero lo que más le asustaba a Naruto, era que Sasuke no estuviera en contra de la situación, sino en contra de la relación.

Decidido se impulsó a tomar riendas en el asunto.

—Sasuke bañémonos juntos. —dijo alzando la toalla que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—Tengo que completar unos informes.

—Báñate primero.

—Sí, me bañaré, luego y solo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, no había hecho ninguna expresión que acreditara su fastidio, empero a Naruto le hizo sentir un rechazo tajante.

Le dolía, no podía hacer nada, porque Sasuke ya no quería estar con él. Ya lo había rechazado seis veces en la misma semana.

Era frío incluso dormir a su lado.

—Ya no me quieres eh…

Si era así, él no se interpondría más.

* * *

El día siguiente fue relajado. Después de todo era domingo.

Sasuke acostumbraba a levantarse temprano sin dudarlo hasta los fines de semana, aunque recordaba una época, los primeros años con el rubio, donde se levantaba tarde por noches de intensa acción… hizo un quejido y frunció el ceño al recordar eso.

Ya no se podía volver atrás, suponía.

Naruto se levantó tarde y Sasuke trabajó en un proyecto sumamente importante, y no se despegó de ahí hasta acabarlo.

Bien entrada la noche, despegó los ojos del computador. Fue hasta la cocina y comió algo ligero.

—Debería bañarme.

Como buen Uchiha, limpio, fue hasta la tina, la llenó y ahí se quedó meditando un rato.

Estaba tan sumido en su mundo que no sintió los pasos ajenos, hasta que un cuerpo entró de un chapuzón en el agua.

Ambos ojos chocaron con los suyos.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a levantarse.

—Espera. —le llamó agarrando el brazo contrario. —Vine a hablar, no te vayas todavía.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—Sasuke dime la verdad, ya no te gusto ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron sin creerse esa frase.

—Yo no me interpondré y acataré tu resolución. La verdad ya no soporto esta situación, si tú ya no me quieres… —Las palabras quedaron a medias, no pudo continuar, cuando los labios del otro aprisionaban los suyos con una fogosidad que en medio año no había sentido.

¿Qué ocurría?

—Sasu… mhg… —La lengua entró al baile sin invitación previa, rebelde se introdujo sin pensárselo dos veces. Causando que los colores subieran a las mejillas del rubio y el cuerpo sintiera escalofríos que sólo habían quedado en sus recuerdos.

—Usuratonkachi. —fue todo lo que dijo y los ojos de su novio se volvieron borrosos debido a las lágrimas inesperadas que avisaban su llegada.

—Sa…su…ke…

—Oye…

El abrazo no se hizo esperar más. Naruto lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo, y lloró como niño pequeño en la clavícula del otro.

—Yo pensaba… que tú… No entiendo… pero estoy tan feliz… ¡Sasuke!

El chico de los cabellos oscuros abrazó por igual a su amado, y sonrió. Se había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo, esto era el paraíso.

—Te amo Naruto.

—Yo ig… ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces el chico entró en cuenta de que no entendía nada de la situación. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¡Por dios!

Se separó bruscamente e hizo un hermosísimo mohín en un rincón de la tina, a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas.

—Maldición, no te entiendo Sasuke. Me rechazas y ahora me besas.

—Si no te rechazaba habría interrumpido en tu vida laboral.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué me hablas?

—Si no te rechazaba habríamos terminado haciéndolo y eso habría podido ser fatal para tu trabajo. —Se mordió el labio. — La verdad es que desde hace meses que no lo hacemos y no sabía que más hacer para controlarme…

— ¿Controlarte? ¡Idiota! —Se levantó mostrando todo su físico al pobre chico que ya no podía pensar con su cabeza. —Llevo meses queriendo tener sexo. Yo siempre quiero hacerlo contigo, controlarte… ¡me lleva el diablo! —despotricó.

Y un fuego nació en el interior de Sasuke… Mejor dicho, fue aceptado…

— ¿Siempre quieres…?

— ¿Ah? Sí, eso dije, ¡Teme! —se revolvió los cabellos listo para salir de ahí murmurando un montón de oraciones que sólo las paredes escucharon, porque Sasuke…

Sasuke ya no podía pensar en nada, en nada más que en el cuerpo que estaba viendo…

— ¿Ya no tengo que controlarme?

—No, idiota.

El cuerpo de Naruto fue seguidamente apretujado por uno deseoso de cálidos besos, de candentes emociones. Que reclamaba lo que él había creído perdido…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto tuvo que llamar a la oficina, diciendo entre gemidos (que fingió como enfermedad) que no podía ir por una gripe contagiosa…

Y ambos amantes nunca más sufrieron de la monotonía, pues ambos entendieron lo que el otro pedía.

* * *

 **Sé lo que me dirán:**

 **"¿Y el lemon?" Pues no señores, no para que una historia sea buena significa que debe tener lemon en ella. Así que no quise ponerlo y punto kajhjakajhaa ¡Qué rebelde yo! La verdad no me dio la gana xD**

 **Pero mañana planeo traer un fic que sí será como los ardientes que tengo en un biblioteca jejejjee y aún no sé si será NaruSasu o SasuNaru, aunque creo que el primero, el caso es que ese tendrá hard del bueno ;)**

 **Y bueno, recuerden no dejar en la monotonía a sus respectivas parejas :3 Aprovéchenlas, y si aún no tienen, cuando tengan, háganlo. Vivan, equivóquense y salgan adelante :3**

 **Nos leemos mañana kjahjaka :3**

 **Un review no mata a nadie (?)**


End file.
